Episode 5452 (12th November 2009)
Plot Unaware that smoke is beginning to fill the room, Laurel's on the phone to Ashley and reassures him that she'll soon be home. Just as she's about to leave, Laurel sees the vestry curtain go up in flames. Horrified, she tries to escape through the back door but discovers that it's locked. With that, she races through the flames to the front door, which is also locked. Panicking she sees her phone is on the desk on the other side of the increasing flames. The heater suddenly explodes, leaving Laurel banging on the front door desperately hoping someone will hear her cries. Quickly becoming weak, Laurel crawls to the bell ropes and struggles to ring the bell in a bid to draw attention to the church. With all her strength, she eventually manages to tug the ropes and the bells ring out. Hearing the bells and spotting the smoke, Zak races towards the church. Sally sends Zak to call 999 while she sneakily unlocks the door. Zak alerts Ashley to the burning church and he quickly run toward it. On seeing Ashley, Sally increases her panic. As the bells stop ringing, Ashley realises that it only means one thing and he barges the door. On hearing Ashley's cries, Laurel tries to call back but is too weak and suddenly loses consciousness. An alarmed Bob runs to the cottage to alert the others and it's not long before the whole village race to the terrible scene. Desperately trying to get inside, Ashley's beaten back by the flames and smoke. Zak and Sally, meanwhile, try to convince him to wait for the fire brigade but frantic he rushes in with Zak in tow. They struggle to find Laurel but when they finally reach her, Ashley's unable to rouse her. Realising they can't leave the same way they entered, they battle to find another way out. Ashley and Zak eventually emerge from the blazing church with Laurel and the paramedics are quick to try and save Laurel. The villagers look on as the fire brigade fight with the flames, shocked by the scenes that are unfolding in front of their eyes. Later, Ashley and Doug wait at the hospital, watching over Laurel who lays unconscious in bed. Leyla heads to Home Farm to tell Nathan that she's going to continue working at the shop. Plucking up the courage to play him at his own game, Leyla informs him there's no proof she took the money. Speechless. Nathan hasn't a clue what's coming when Leyla knees him in the groin, before making a swift exit. Already furious with Val, Terry hears a commotion upstairs. As he bursts into a bedroom, he finds Val and Eric canoodling in bed. Mortified, they immediately straighten up and insist they were doing research for the B&B. Terry stands in disbelief. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast *Paramedic 1 - James Child *Paramedic 2 - Jill Myers *Doctor - David Maxwell Brown Locations *St. Mary's Church - Exterior, nave/altar and vestry *Playground *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen, living room and front garden *The Grange B&B - Guest room, guest lounge and upstairs hallway *Home Farm - Hallway and living room *Main Street *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *The Woolpack - Beer garden and public bar *Café Hope - Café and outdoor seating area *Hotten General Hospital - Waiting area and Laurel's room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,700,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes